Can you say, confusion?
by ChelseaAnne97
Summary: This is what I thought should happen in the city of glass. it's starts off right after Clary sees Aline and Jace together in the library. Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Time stopped. Looking at them, locked in passionate embrace was enough to convince myself that we were never meant to happen. He's your _brother_, for god's sake! But that still doesn't stop the fact that my heart aches to be the one his arms so desperately held or the one his lips kiss, without being ashamed. They still haven't noticed me yet. And for that, I am eternally grateful. I don't want Jace to know how much pain it causes me, seeing him and that beautiful girl together. I don't need his pity, nor do i want it. It doesn't make me feel any better. Not at all, to be quite honest. That I, Clary Fray, was in love with my older brother. _Love_. I've never said that before. Not in my head and definately not out ound. But it'd be completely ridiculous to deny it now. The ripping through my chest is proof enough that I'm in love with Jace. So I did the only thing I can think of, I ran. I ran out of the library, only to be stopped by none other than, Sebastian. Not exactly stopped. Let's just say I had an accidental run-in with his body. We both tumbled to the floor, me laying on tope of him. As I met his eyes, the sense of fimiliarality washed through me. And I couldn't look away.

Apparently, our tumbling to the floor alerted the couple inside the library and they came stumbling out. My eyes immediately met with Jace's. An when he saw me, he wasn't happy at all. I quickly stood up, as did Sebastian.

"What in the name of the Angel, are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in New York!", Jace shouted, completely unaware of the bystandards.

How dare he! "Jace, I can be here, if desired. By ME! Not anyone else! And why would you care? You're too busy sucking face with that chick", I pointed to the girl. "who you are, without a doubt going to dump before she knows it. So I honestly do not see why you would give a rat's ass as to why I am here!"

The girl thought it was time to make herself known. "I'm Aline. And who are you?", She sneered. It contored her pretty face into something that would made you piss in your pants if you saw it.

I let out a dark chuckle. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know. I only introduce myself to the worthy. And don't smile like that, honey. It doesn't suit your face." I winked.

"Oh you think you're hot shit, don't you? Well, newsflash, you are in _my _home. So i highly suggest you don't talk to me like that." _Oh like I can really give a shit about what you think,_ I thought.

Jace interrupted then. "Aline, this is my sister, Clary" I inwardly cringed as he said _sister._ And his eyes seemed to darken in comparison.

Sebastian seemed instrested in the exchange, but did not say a word. He simply listened to what they all had to say and stayed out of it. Though, his eyes continuously drifted towords me.

When Jace mentioned I was his sister, Aline's face relaxed and looked quite embarrassed. "Oh! So you're the famous Clary. Well, this is quite embarrassing. I'm sorry for how I spoke to you earlier. I didn't mean any of it."

We all stared at her, completely shocked.

"In case you didn't know, I am quite capable of being nice! Gosh, stop staring at me like that. She's Jace's sister, so she deserves special treatment."

_Ahh, so that's where she's going with this, _I thought. _She's just wants to get on Jace's good side._

That thought alone made my stomach churn. And I'm pretty sure I was some shade of green. Not a good sign. I shouldn't be feeling like this! He is my brother and nothing more. _But you want something more,_ that little voice in my head said. SHUT UP.

I thought I should say something smart-ass-y. "Please, the only reason you're being nice to me is because you want to get into my brother's pants. You're nothing but a skank." I hope she gets that into her head.

"Clary, apologize NOW!" Jace literally screamed. I would be surprised if all of Alincante didn't hear him. It hurt to see him defend her, instead of me. But it wasn't exactly surprising. I didn't listen to him, but that's not a good enough reason to yell at me.

"And why should I, big _brother_?" We both visibly flinched. "You heard it yourself. She was a total bitch when she thought I was going to drive you two apart. And now she's kissing my ass cause she thinks it's gonna get her closer to you. But boy, was she wrong." I explained.

Aline was fuming now. And I could care less. I'll let Jace deal with it. She's his, after all. He's capable. And this whole fight drained me. It pained me to see the way Jace was acting. But what could I possible do about it? He's Jace. Nothing get's through his thik skull. But I miss him. The sweet Jace he is, when no one is around. When it's just him and me. I don't see a trace of my Jace anywhere. And it hurt, I had no idea what to do.

The instinct to run again was over-whelming. So I did. I jumped over the banister, thanking the Angel, that I landed swiftly and safely on my feet. I ran through what looked like the living room, where Isabelle was anxiously pacing. As I ran, I faintly heard her screaming after me. I didn't look back. Out the front door I went.

Until I was caught by the arm. And stopped... _Again._

**Authors Note!**

**Good or Bad?**

**Continue or Leave Alone?  
Review!**

**You're opinions will stop my updates or proceed them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note!**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Keep 'em comin!**

**And it's rated M because there is "lemons" comin up!**

**Just thought I'd let you know!**

As I turn around, I am once again face-to-face with Sebastian. I can't help but notice how handsome he is. His pitch black eyes seem to go on forever. A little like molten lava. I can get lost in them for days and days to come. _Snap out of it, Clary! You don't know a thing about him_!, I thought to myself.

"Need help with anything, Sebastian? Cause if you don't, I'd really appreciate you letting go of my arm." I said, with a little venom in my voice. And i instantly regretted it. His face dropped. And in his eyes, I saw a starburst of pain.

"I just wanted to see what made you so upset.", he said sincerely.

I looked down, my eyes landing near his abdomen, in a tight fitted shirt. I couldn't deny that this boy before me was gorgeous. If I did, I'd obviously be lying. I wonder how he's look out of-. _And stop right there, Clary!_ _Inappropriate thoughts_, the little voice in my mind said.

I look back up into his eyes. "I'm fine, Sebastian. Thanks for worrying. It's just, Jace and I, we're... complicated, to say the least." That didn't even begin to explain us.

"Oh I think I understand that", he replied. _Oh, does he now?_ "With you two just learning you have a sibling. I'd say that is quite trippy. Just to suddenly wake up and find you have a brother. Or in Jace's case a sister."

How far off he is, is somehow reassuring. Though, I don't know why.

"I suppose that, that's the reason. But it seems like there's unfinished business between us." One of which is attacking each other with our bodies.

"I get it now. I think what you're referring to as 'unfinished business' is not knowing enough about each other. Not knowing there was someone else that shares your blood and wanting to know every single thing about him. Wanting to grow up side-by-side." _If only he knew._

"Enough about Jace. One can only hear so much about him and his cocky attitude." I said with a smile.

"Than what would you rather talk about? Or rather, _do_?" He waggled his eyebrows at me sounding lustful. Right then and there, I knew I'd just found myself in a new predicament.

"I know what I want to do, but I'm not completely sure you're ready for it." I said, with a wink.

He looked at me with lustful eyes, leaned over and whispered into my ear, "Baby, whatever you got planned I am more than ready for. And excited, might I add."

Wow, I'll admit he's charming. And if Jace is with someone else, why can't I be? I guess there's only one way to find out.

"So Sebastian…"


	3. Chapter 3

"So Sebastian... Wanna tell me what you do for _fun_?" I whispered huskily into his ear. I was rewarded with a shiver, which made me feel triumphant, that I could get a response like that out of him.

He put is hands on my hips, bent his face close to mine, his lips only an inch from my own. "There aren't a lot of things to do for fun here. But if it's with you there's many different things I can think of. And that's-"

He was abruptly cut off by someone screaming, "CLARY!", at the top of their lungs. I sighed exasperatedly. I really wanted to feel Sebastian's hands all over my body. No, I _needed_ it. But that's beside the point.

Right now, I have to find out who, so very rudely interrupted Sebastian's explanation. I turned around and there he was; the heartbreaker himself. I am set on not letting him see a speck of emotion from me. Jace doesn't deserve it.

"May I ask you what you're doing with my sister?" he semi-shouted. He didn't seem happy, but he didn't have the right to sound upset. He moved on, why can't I? I mean, c'mon! He was hooking up with a little skank!

"I don't think her brother would be pleased to hear about what I was going to do with his little sister.", Sebastian replied, clearly not happy for the interruption.

I looked up and met Jace's eyes with my own. They were full of anger, but what was prominent was the pain and betrayal. Though I do not understand why he should feel betrayed. He started this war. And I don't intend to finish it. I intend to have it last until he feels every ounce of my pain from seeing him with Aline.

"Go away, Jace. None of this concerns you." And with that, I grabbed Sebastian's hand and led him away from where Jace stood still, trying to understand what he has done.

"Clary, my room is this way." He dragged me the other way. Before I knew it, we were back at the Penhallows, going up the stairs, and into his room. I'm having second thoughts about doing anything with Sebastian. I know deep in my gut that his boy is not the one. The boy I want to be the one is forbidden. What am I doing with my love life?

During my whole rant, Sebastian's lips have traced my neck up to my cheek, my nose, and my temple. He pulled away for a second before smashing his lips to my own. Kissing him is so unfamiliar, but somehow pleasant; his lips moving against my own. He sensually flicked his tongue against my bottom lick, asking permission, which I hesitantly granted. He met his tongue with my own and I got that feeling of wrong. How it should be someone else I should be doing this with. Nonetheless, I kept kissing him.

His hands slipped under my shirt inching up, until he cupped my breast. He moaned into my mouth. And that was the exact moment Jace decided to make yet another appearance.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted, "I hear moaning from in hear, only to see my little sister getting felt up! Get your damn hands off her, you ass!"

"Oh, go shove it up your ass, Wayland; Stop being so over-protective. She wants to do this, don't you Clary?" He said, looking at me.

I thought this over and even though he was a good kisser, it didn't feel right. Both Jace and Sebastian took my silence as a no. Sebastian thrashed out of the room, upset and hurt.

I was left alone with Jace staring me, trying to grab my attention. I kept my head down, not wanting to look into his eyes.

I sighed. "Jace, what I do with Sebastian does not concern you. So I beg of you, don't butt in."

He looked at me as if to say, _Are you serious? _"Clary, I am your brother and-"

"Jace, we both know for a fact that you didn't stop what was happening between Sebastian and me because of your _brotherly instincts_."

"Clary, what do you want me to tell you? That I'm happy that you were hooking up? Well, sorry to disappoint because I am definitely NOT happy about it. Why'd you do it, Clary?"

"What do you mean, 'why'd I do it?' I need to move on, Jace! You did, so why can't I, huh? God, you're such a hypocrite! You're allowed to make out with some random chick, but I can't make out with some random guy? What is that?"

"Clary, I—" I cut him off because, honestly, I couldn't take it anymore.

"You WHAT? Huh, Jace? Can you please explain to me how you could just so easily go off and hook up with some chick and not even have me cross your mind? I'll admit that I tried to ignore what was going on between us to avoid this. This—this pain. And now you stand in front of me trying to explain something that I don't want to listen to, even if I asked." I choked out. Tears welled up during my speech and now are running down my cheeks.

"Clary…" Jace said, visibly upset.

"No, Jace. Just don't. I don't need your pity." And with that said, I ran again; Out of the room out of the house, into the street, and outside Alicante.

I grabbed my stele with only one place in mind. And hopefully the portal brings

me there.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to update, guys. I've benn pretty busy with wrestling conditioning and drama practice. So here ya go! I'd also like to clear a couple things up: Sebastian does not turn out to be Johnathon. And Simon did not go with Jace to Idris.**

Clary arrived in New York without a problem. Once her feet touched American soil, she found herdelf to be in fron of the Institute. The place that has become her home, but never really felt like it. The place. she and Jace shared their first kiss. After that particular memory came, she scowled. She didn't want to be thinkning about him.

She started to walk away from the markings of so many events in her life and made her way to the parms that would hold comfort.

Clary reached Simon's house in no time, considering the subway wasn't very busy this late at night. Just a few hobos, a couple of people trying to get home, and gothic kids with nothing better to do. She felt sorry for the goths.

She walked up to the porched and rung the doorbell. In no time, the door was opened by Simon's mother in a pink robe.

"Clary!", she said, shocked. "What are you doing here so late? It's nearly midnight"

"I'm aware of the time, Mrs. Lewis. I was just wondering if Simon was here. I'm kinda going through rough times and I just want someone to talk to." I said in a rush. Should I have offered a little less as an explaination? Oh well, too late now.

"Yes, he's up in his room. I don't know how that boy can stay up so late and sleep throughout the day. Quite odd, if ya ask me." Sigh. "Teenagers. And as for your problems, we're always here, Clary. If you ever need anything, just let us know and we wouldn't mind one bit."

I was oddly touched. "Thank you, Mrs. Lewis. You have no idea how much that means to me." I walked up and offered her a hug, which she gladly accepted.

I walked in and was about to make my way upstairs, when I turned around about to say thank you again as Mrs. Lewis locked up the door. On the back of the robe it said, "You know you want me, stud muffin" On her ass, "Come and get it" Well, that just great! I come here to be comforted, only to be traumatized. Crazy lady.

I went upstairs to Simons room and heard the sounds of the video games he was playing. I shake my head. Only Simon would spend a Saturday night in his room playing video games, when he would have no problem landing a hot chick.

I didn't bother knocking, I never did. So why start now? I wish I knocked, he was laying on the ground in a pair of green and black boxer shorts. On his butt saying, "Kiss Me, I'm Irish!"

What was with this family and creepy, seductive clothing? God.

"Simon put some pants on, you're not even Irish!" I shouted. You would think that with his vampire senses, he already knew I was there. But no. Once Simon gets into a games, he really gets into it.

He jumped up once he her the sound of my voice. " Who cares if i'm not Irish? If some girl wanted to see my underwear and it said to kiss me, I think she'd do it and who am I to turn her down?"

It was relaxing an good to be back in Simon's room. I was so familiar with it that it just screamed, home.

I ran into his arms, where I fully intended on staying for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok. this time, i actually lengthened it(:**

The whole night, Simon and I end up talking. It isn't something new. Every time we have our sleep overs, we don't go to sleep. We like to tell each other what is on our minds and just get out everything that's been bottled up for so long. He tells me about his confusion with Izzy. I tell him every single detail about what has happeed since I've met Jace. I confide in him about my confusion, my pain, and my longing. Let me tell you, it isn't easy. I know Simon has had feelings for me in the past, which makes me hesitant. When he realizes it, he tells me that he's over me and let's it all out. I have no idea what I ever did to deserve a friend like Simon.

When we get to the part of my explaining to him how Jace and I found out we were siblings I say, "Honestly Simon, I knew it was just too good to be true. To have someone like Jace in my life, actually thinkning I can keep him. It's like God's mocking me and saying 'you naive little girl'. And I'll admit, I was naive."

"You can't think that way, Clary." Simon explained.

I stared at him in disbelief. "And why not? First my mom disappears. Then I figure out that I was living a lie during my whole life. My father is some psycho killer. My best friend got turned into a vampire. And to top it all off, I fall in love with my brother. So, I think I am completely justified into thinkning like a pessimist because I have some damn good reasons."

"I'm sorry, Clary" Simon sympathizes. "I just hate seeing you like this, so I want to do something for you that'll make you feel a tad bit better. At least, I hope it'll make you feel better.

To my complete astonishment, Simon pulls out his guitar and begins to tune it.

"This is for you, Clary. I wrote it a couple days ago. I didn't know when the best time it would be to play it to you, but right now seems to be the best" he says. And then he begins...

At first, he creates an upbeat toon that plasters a smile onto my face. I'm enjoying the intro. He then begins to sing and I'm surprised as to how well he sounds.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you_

Find out what we're made of  
What we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

My jaw drops to the floor. He's fantastic! He sees the expression on my face, smirks, and then winks at me. It causes me to blush, though I don't know why. It's only Simon.__

Wooooh, Wooooh  
That's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
You can count on me cause I can count on you

Wooooh, Wooooh  
yeah Yeah

If tou toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song  
beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will  
remind you

Ohh  
Find out what we're made of  
What we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

I'm absolutely enjoying this because I know for a fact that I can count on him. He's my best friend. He'll always be there to help me through my ups and downs and vice versa.__

Wooooh, Wooooh  
Yeah Yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go  
Never say goodbye

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

Wooooh, Wooooh  
you can count on me cos' I can count on you

By the end of the song, I didn't realize I had tears in my eyes. He was obviously waiting for a reaction, but I was uncapable of giving him one. I was shocked, and highly touched.

When my body was able to form a reaction, i got up and wrapped my arms tightly sround his neck. In return, he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt comforted in the arms of my best friend, my confident.

"Thank you. So much." I whispered. Obvious that I've been crying, due to the slight croak of my voice. Just him singing that song for me made me feel special. And I knew in that moment that he would do anything for me, just as long as I would smile.

"Anytime, Clary. Anytime." He whispered back.

Many things were running through my mind, as a jumbled mess. The only coherent one was screaming inside my head, "_WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO FOR HIM, THAT CAN AT LEAST PARTIALLY MEASURE UP TO THAT SONG?:"_ my mind shouted to me.

And if I was honest, I didn't know my answer, but regardless, I pulled back and pressed my lips to his.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay. First off, i'm so sorry it took me almost 2 whole years to update. But from this day on, i vow to update religiously. I apologize profusely. There's nothing stopping me from finishing this story. And to those who are afraid it's going to be a Clary/Simon FF, you have nothing to worry about. We're just getting started.**

Simon was frozen in shock, not knowing if he should give into the kiss the way he wanted to or pull away for some answers he desperately needed before they continued whatever this was. His irrational side seemed to win the battle when he responded to the kiss eagerly. The way it felt to have Clary's soft, supple lips pressed against his own cause a fire to ignite deep within his stomach. This reaction was only natural. He has been pining after his best friend for years on end and it felt amazing to be able to succumb to his innermost wants.

Their hands started to roam each others bodies. Clary's hands were busy moving up and down his newly muscular chest, which he inherited after his vampiric change. Simon's, on the other hand, continued to gently caress her back while their lips were locked into a passionate embrace.

And it abruptly came to a stop.

Simon's eyes, which closed on instinct what the kiss was initiated, opened his eyes when he felt Clary pull away. The look on Clary's face caused Simon to rethink the previous kiss. It was a look of intense guilt and what looked like... Horror. Though, he doesn't understand why. After a kiss like that, one that seeped into your bones and you were able to feel from the bottom of your toes to the hair on your head, could make anyone look so horrified.

Clary jumped out of his lap like something stung her. Her hand rested over her mouth to complete the horrified expression.

"Simon..." Clary whispered followed by an automatic pause. She seemed to be searching for words to suffice the feelings that were awkened.

Simon was cautious; guarded. He was ready for this perfect moment to be ruined. But being who he was, her best friend, he knew that she didn't intend for that to happen. She came to him looking for comfort, not a hook up.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." She continued. The blatant look of regret in her eyes was enough to send him on his knees begging. Begging her not to regret it. Begging her to give him another chance. Begging her to be his.

He didn't do that. He put on a mask and promised himself to always be the best friend Clary needed. No matter the fact that he wanted more. He took a deep breath to prepare himself for the role of his life.

"Don't apologize. You're obviously scatter-brained at the moment. It's okay. If it makes you feel better, you're still a damn good kisser." He finished with a sly wink accompanied with a crooked smile.

She sighed in relief, as if a weight as been lifted off her shoulders. She never intended to hurt him. She just needed reassurance that she wasn't absolutely repulsive. Although, using Simon wasn't the best of her ideas. They stayed silent for a lengthy period of time, both lost in their own thoughts. Hers were thoughts of Jace, as if she can think of anything else. Even if she did feel an immense amount of guilt for kissing Simon. His head replayed the kiss over and over, wishing for it to happen again.

Clary was the first to break the silence. "I think i should go. I feel as if i over-stayed my welcome." She said as she rubbed her hand up and down her opposite arm, self conciously.

He sighed. "Clary, you know you can stay for as long as you like. My mom wouldn't mind. She thinks of you as her daughter."

She almost relented. Almost. "Si, I don't have clothes here. And to put it mildly, i feel gross. I'm in much need of a shower. I think I'm gonna head to Luke's apartment to get cleaned up. I really need to."

And her offered explanation didn't seem to be a lie. Her hair was in a wild tangle atop her head and she still had dry tear tracks running down her pale, freckeld cheeks.

Simon decided not to argue. "Okay, fine. But if you need anything or just want to come back for the hell of it, you should know you're always welcome. Even if you want to spend the night so that you don't have to be alone."

Her plan formulated in her head while Simon was speaking. "Thanks for the offer, but i think i'm gonna get cleaned up at Luke's, head to Central Park for a stroll the clear my thoughts and then go to the Instituite to train a little."

She stood from the bed, brushed herself off, hugged Simon goodbye and walked outside of his room without another word.

**So... What'd you think? Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just realized that the last chapter was in third person. ****Whoops. Well, it's going to stay in third person.**

** I told you I'd be reviewing as much as I can.**

** Thank for the reviews guys. I really appreciate them. Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

As Clary walked out the Lewis' house, a million thoughts ran their way through her fiery-topped head. She wasn't able to think straight without the guilt seeping its way into her mind. _I cannot believe I kissed SIMON! What is wrong with me!, _She thought. She wasn't able to reconcile the idea in her mind. It was obvious to everyone, especially her, that Jace was the one she wanted. It might as well have been printed across her forehead for the whole world to witness.

Although, it was just as obvious that Jace wasn't interested in her. _"I'll be your brother from now on." _made it's way into the cluster of thoughts. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, they were siblings. And even if they weren't, it wouldn't have changed anything. He had Aline now. And she had... No one. That thought caused a slight sting in her chest. While the love her life was shacking it up with a gorgeous, brunette shadowhunter, she was sitting at home, waiting for someone to come into her life and make her feel the way Jace does. As if that were even possible. The turn that her thought have taken caused her a few rodue tears to make their way down her cheeks. She came to a conclusion that from now on, she wouldn't shed a single tear over Jace Morgenstern. She was going to bottle up her feelings and shelf them away forever. Accepting the fact that it's impossible was the wuickest way to get over somebody.

After freshening up at Luke's apartment, she decided to forego her planned walk in the park and go straight to the Instituite for much needed training. As she walked up to the pseudo-church, she realized just how empty the building would be. All its inhabitant are in Idris which means she'd have the place to herself. But what she wasn't prepared for, as she made her way out the ancient elevator, were the three teenage Shadowhunters waiting for her.

Her eyes grew wide as she took in the sight of them. Jace was leaning against the wall looking more like James Dean persona than any person had the right to. Isabelle and Alec standing in front of him in the middle of the hallway, all dressed in their shadowhunter gear. She couldn't believe they were there. She didn't understand why they were. She was too astonished to form a single sentence. Eventually, she opened her mouth.

"What... What are you guys doing _here_?" She tried and failed to keep the surprise out of her tone, along with the utter disbelief.

Jace was the first to respond, a cocky smirk gracing his features. "Well Clary, in case you've forgotten, we do live here."

She decided that it was best to ignore him. She turned to the two Lightwood siblings and raised both her eyebrows in a question expression since she was unable to only raise one of her eyebrows.

The tall, raven haired girl started to explain. "We came here to see if you made it back safely. We didn't know where you intended to go so we thought our best bet was so come back to New York. And boy, were we right. What were you _thinking _Clary? Honestly. Do you know what could have happened to you? And lets not forget the fact that only warlocks are able to create portals!" Izzy drawled out in a slightly hysterical tone of voice.

Alec remained silent and continued to absorb the confrontation in front of him, seeming uninterested. Clary took this time to examine him. He seem to be troubled, a look of doubt in his eyes. Based on his preference of me, she decided it was best not to question him, curiosity aside.

Clary turned back to Isabelle to offer up her explanation. She tried her best to respond with an uncaring semblance.

"Well, as you can see, I'm here and I'm perfectly fine." she spoke in a strong voice, though she did not feel an ounce of strength within her body, being only 10 feet away from the gorgeous, blonde-haired teen. "I don't need a babysitter. And even if I did, I wouldn't want it to be any of you." She finished and tilted her chin up in the slightest; a look of defience.

Alec then decided to make his presence known, trying to diffuse the pent up tension in the room.

"We aren't trying to be your babysitter, Clary" He said in a soothing voice. A shock coming from him since he's made his distaste for me known. "Is it so wrong for us to care about what happens to you? Especially Jace. He's your older brother. He's bound to be worried for your well-being."

Unknown to Alec, his words were like a punch in the gut to Clary. Even if she did bottle up her feeling for Jace, it didn't hurt any less. She knew that a part of her, the hopeless romantic part, would always try to break its way through to get her to speak up and let the world, including Jace, know of her incestuous feelings. The four of them stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt each others thought process. Jace was giving Clary a once-over to make sure she was free from harm while they were apart. The more time he took to observe her, the more intense his longing for her would become. He pushed his feeling aside in order to speak without his voice cracking.

"Where have you been?" The question hung in the air as Clary attempted to formulate her thoughts in order to come up with a sane response.

Her words came out in a whisper. "I was at Simon's." Reminding herself of Simon sent another flash of guilt through her body. Clary decided that it was probably best for her to head back to his house to avoid these three as much as possible until they decided to reunite with the rest of their family in Idris.

She took the silence as an advantage and let her thoughts known. "Since you guys are here, I'll just go back. I wouldn't want to get in the way of whatever any of you decide to do." Throughout the whole exchange, Clary was able to keep her gaze from drifting to Jace. A small feat that didn't go unnoticed by Clary.

Apparently Jace wasn't going to let her do that. "Clary, no. Wait-"

Clary ignored him and made her way towards the elevator. She was surprise to see the elevator open, revealing two unwanted visitors/


End file.
